Various types of self-propelled aerators are known. Generally, these are relatively large, expensive machines which require substantial maintenance and expertise in their operation. Also, they are relatively expensive and generally are applicable to commercial agricultural uses. The use of machines having aerator and material dispensing functions is generally limited to large units in which the operator is seated on the unit.
Because of the large size of the conventional units they are not easily maneuvered and generally are used on large land sites in which straight line operations predominate.